The present invention relates to a multipart rail-like profile comprising at least two or more joinable or insertable rail-like profile elements having at least one ratchet, a toothed rack compartment, or codings extending in the longitudinal direction, use of the profile, and methods for connecting two elements of a multipart rail-like profile.
For multipart rail-like profiles having a longitudinal ratchet or toothed rack compartment, it is a problem that in the transition from one profile to the next, the ratchet or toothed rack compartment continues with equidistant spacing. Since devices, means of transport, or vehicles are generally guided in the ratchet or toothed rack compartment or are driven by same, an imprecise transition results in interruptions of motion, reverse motions, or even the vehicle or device falling from the ratchet or toothed rack compartment.
Although it is possible to cut off the individual profile elements at the end in such a way that the transition is correct, this requires extremely accurate cutting equipment and a precise joining of the individual profile elements, which is very complicated.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a measure by means of which a connection of two rail-like profile elements ensures a precise transition of the ratchet or toothed rack compartment, i.e., that the ratchet or toothed rack compartment is guided with equidistant spacing from one element to the next.
The stated object is achieved according to the invention by use of a connection according to the invention as disclosed herein.
It is provided that the guide elements or profiles have pattern elements next to the ratchet or toothed rack compartment, extending in the longitudinal direction of the profile, and the individual elements are in the same relation to the ratchet or toothed rack compartment, the elements preferably being aligned on the ratchet or toothed rack compartment. For the connection, a connecting element is provided which likewise has further pattern elements which extend in the longitudinal direction along a longitudinal wall, and which are congruent with the pattern elements in the guide profiles.
If the pattern elements are hole patterns, for example, the connecting element is connected to each of the two profile elements via the hole patterns, using rivet or screw elements, for example, whereby no perforation of the pattern in the connecting element remains uncovered between the two profile ends. Because of the continuity of the pattern elements of the hole pattern from one profile to the next over the elements, i.e., the hole pattern in the connecting element, it is ensured that the transition in the ratchet or toothed rack compartment maintains equidistant spacing from one profile to the next.
As pattern elements, cams or elevations are also possible which project outwardly from the longitudinal wall with spring loading, for example, and which engage in corresponding hole patterns in the longitudinal wall adjacent thereto, for example to fixedly connect the connecting element to one of the profile elements. Instead of holes, however, merely punched depressions may be provided as pattern elements, in which the referenced elevations or cams engage to secure the connecting element to the profile.
Instead of a ratchet or toothed rack compartment, longitudinally extending coding may also be provided, along which a device, means of transport, or the like may be guided or driven. But also in the case of coding it is important for the transition from one profile element to the next to take place uniformly or consistently, which in turn may be carried out using the referenced pattern elements such as, for example, a hole pattern over the connecting element situated between the profiles.
The rail-like profile may have a U-, H-, T-, V-, L-, or O-shaped cross section, i.e., an open or closed cross section. The ratchet, toothed rack compartment, or coding extends in at least one longitudinally running wall, and the pattern elements such as the hole pattern, which are linearly arranged, for example, extend in at least one further longitudinal wall; i.e., one element of each pattern, such as a hole, comes to rest precisely next to each opening or section of the ratchet, toothed rack compartment, or coding. The connecting element may also have a corresponding U-, H-, T-, V-, L-, or O-shaped design, or may be designed as a two-dimensional longitudinal rail.
Such rail-like profiles may be manufactured from extruded steel or aluminum, for example, or may be made of another suitable material such as a reinforced polymer. For example, aramid fiber-or carbon fiber-reinforced polymers, such as acetals, polyamides, etc., are known which are extremely dimensionally stable, have high abrasion resistance, are impact-resistant, etc., and which are correspondingly suited as replacement materials for metals. Other polymeric materials having a much lower weight are currently being developed as replacements for metallic materials.
The selection of material depends on the use of the rail, for example as a guide for a vehicle, access equipment, a lift, rescue equipment, transport equipment, etc.